


Love at First Sight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill meets Fleur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"
> 
> And for the 100Quills prompt "Balance"

"Can you tell me vere ze balances are?"

Bill turned away from his desk and saw a beautiful blonde woman looking at him hopefully. His brain forgot to register her question as he fought to keep from drooling. Finally he shook off his stupor and found his voice. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" he asked.

She smiled. "Can you tell me vere ze balances are? Monsieur Axetrap vants one."

"Sure thing, Miss." Bill led her to the appropriate cupboard.

"Thank you. I am Fleur DeLacouer," the girl said.

"Bill Weasley," he offered. _And I think I'm in love_.

\---)(---


End file.
